Glorious Victory
by Sara-Wackadoo
Summary: Finally Oliver has achieved his dream. The one thing he has wanted since he was child. What will he lose and what will he gain with this triumph? Read and find out.


**_Glorious Victory  
By ArrA_**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, or anything else to do with Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Please do not sue me.  
**Rating**- PG  
**Summary**- Finally Oliver has achieved his dream. The one thing he has wanted since he was child. What will he lose and what will he gain with this triumph? Read and find out.

He had finally done it! After seven years of Hogwarts, he had finally achieved his ultimate goal, the one thing that he had strived for since... well since he could remember.

The stands had filled with cheers the moment Harry had caught the snitch and Oliver had almost fallen off his broom will joy. He had been so happy. Gryffindor had finally won, under his captainige. All the early mornings of practice and watching what they had eatten had brought them the cup.

Oliver landed his broom on the ground, and joined the hordes of people congratuating Harry. People were pooring down onto the quidditch pitch, more by each passing minute, while the members of the Slytherin team were sulking at the far end of the pitch, glaring at their seeker Draco Malfoy.

Harry finally turned and noticed Oliver and punched him in the arm. "We finally did it Oliver! We finally did it!" Harry cried happily. Then George and Fred Weasley came up behind Harry and swept Harry off his feet and on to their shoulders, carrying him through the crowd as people called to him, congratulating him.

That was when the sinking feeling sunk in. Something was missing, something was not right. A small frown crossed his face, which he wiped away immediately. Today was a day for partying. He would figure out what was not right tomorrow. Turning around, he went to hug Katie Bell who was just a few feet away.

"You must be proud Oliver!" she said to him, "Harry finally won you the cup."

Oliver stopped in his tracks. _Harry_ had won _him_ the cup? Oliver couldn't keep the glare from crossing his face. "It was a team effort," he snaped at Katie. "A team effort. Never think any differently."

Katie looked at the ground and then back to Oliver. "I know Olly. But the team are the only people who think that."

"We at least we know," Oliver told her firmly, smiling faintly. She seemed to read his mind.

Just then a voice boomed over the microphone from the commintary box. It wasn't Lee Jordan.

Looking towards the box, Oliver saw that Professor Dumbledore was about to give a speech. He's never done this before, Oliver thought. He must want to rube it in that the Boy Who Lived, is also the Boy Who Won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. The thought was very bitter and Oliver started to feel bitterer and bitterer by the minute.

"Congratulations, Gryffindor," Albus Dumbledore began, smiling down at Harry, who was now flanked by his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "It has been a hard battle for you, year after year, but finally you have bet all your competition and gained yourselves the honour of sporting the Quidditch Cup!" There was from the Gryffindor bleachers and Oliver moved his hands above his head and started to clap as well. Katie looked at him from side of her eyes and smiled. "Now, for the first time at Hogwarts, we are introducing the Most Valuable Player award!"

There was more cheering and Oliver could see Hermione and Ron pat Harry on the back. Great, Oliver thought, another way thing for Harry to win.

"First, let us introduce the Slytherin MVP... Draco Malfoy, Seeker!!" There were cheers from the Slytherin side, along with the boos from the Gryffindors and Malfoy started to make his way up to the commintator's box. "Now, now. Mister Malfoy did a wonderful job at seeker. He deserves this award. Now on to our Gryffindor MVP is," Dumbledore took a breath to savour the moment and then he said, "Oliver Wood, Keeper!"

There was a hush through out the crowd and Hermione and Ron just starred at Harry. Katie, who was still standing next to Oliver, suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug and whispered in his ear, "Well I guess Dumbledore knew that Harry is nothing without you as well Oliver," and she kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away before Oliver could kiss her back. When Oliver got a look at her face, he saw it red with embarrassment. Then she was gone before Oliver could say anything.

Oliver tried to go after, confused but then the Quidditch pitch flew to life again. Harry screamed out, "Congratulations Oliver! You deserved it!" And the continuous slaps on the back that Harry had recieved before were now directed in his direction.

Oliver started to stubble up towards the box to join Dumbledore. He was in a haze. People were congratulating him and hugging him. Suddenly Harry was in front of him.

"You deserved it Oliver! We would of never been able to do it without you," Harry told him sincerly. Suddenly the sinking feeling in the pit of stomache started to reduce and he felt like everything was great again.

"Well Potter," he replied, "we could of never done it without your phenomenal seeking!"

Harry just laughed and disapeared back into the crowd.

Finally Oliver climbed the stairs into the box and joined Draco Malfoy, who was standing there very quietly, ignoring all the cries and boos. Dumbledore was trying to strike up some conversation with him but Malfoy just flat out ignored him. Then Dumbledore turned on hearing him enter and turned and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Mister Wood!" he said.

Oliver just smiled. "You have no idea how many people have said that to me today."

_(This was where I was going to end but...)_ Dumbledore just laughed and gave Oliver a plaque with Gryffindor MVP engraved in it, and underneath was the name, _Oliver Wood_.

Looking over at Malfoy he saw that he had recieved the same thing but Oliver didn't really care. He hugged Dumbledore and then lifted the plaque up, over his head and gave a loud yell. All eyes were on him and the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered for their champion while the Slytherins just looked angry.

Malfoy glared at him and smirked, "Well Wood, you have to take your fifteen seconds of fame when you get it, don't you?"

"Thanks Malfoy, I'll remember that when I get those seconds, since I defenetly haven't used them up yet," Oliver replied, replication Malfoy's smirk and turned on his heel and left.

Oliver ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time and sprinted through the crowd to the changerooms. He was looking for a certain chaser who seemed to read his mind.

He looked around the changeroom but didn't see her in the co-ed part. She must have already joined the girls in the female half of the changerooms.

He sighed and decided to take a quick shower. He would talk to her later.

* * *

That night Gryffindor partied like never before. They were practically jumping off the ceiling in glorious victory. Oliver felt glad that he had been able to get the prefects to ward the Tower with silencing spells, overwise McGonagall would be there in a second, telling them to goto sleep.

He scanned the room and looking for Katie and finally found her, sitting with Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and the Weasley twins in a corner. Katie seemed to be the odd man out... or woman, since George was going out with Alicia and Fred was seeing Angelina.

Making his way across the room, Oliver flopped down in the only avaliable chair, thankfully next to Katie. Looking at her, she seemed to be turning bright red.

"Hey Katie," he said seductively, "don't I get another kiss?"

Katie blushed redder this time, turning her face to talk to Angelina and Alicia. 

"Aw, Katie, are you ignoring me?" Oliver joked.

She turned back to him, "Well Oliver, you've always ignore me, so..."

"I did not. I just never knew you were interested."

Angelina decided it was time to join in the conversation and turned to him. "Well that means you always ignored her, because it was pretty obvious she was interested. I mean, what kind of person offers to go and get your lunch for you when you're stupid and keep insisting on practicing an hour after the orignal practice is over? What kind of person helps you with your homework, even though they're years below you and they have to learn it themselves, so that they can help you? You've ignored her... or maybe you're just plain blind!" Angelina yelled at him.

Now Katie was an even darker shade of red. He had no idea, that a person could be that red. It just wasn't natural.

Fred and George had now started to glare at him. He did want to make those Weasley mad. He knew what they were capable in doing.

"Katie, can we just go and talk about this somewhere _private_? he asked.

She looked him up and down, studying his face and then got up and started to walk away. Oliver just sat there, looking confused until Katie turned around and called, "I thought you wanted to talk in private? Well come one!" And Oliver quickly followed her away from the others and up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. Halfway up they stopped and Katie walked over to a painting on the wall of a young girl in Gryffindor robes.

"Katie!" the girl screamed. "Now boys!"

"Don't worry Tash, we'll be fine. Catch the snitch," and the wall behind Tash briskly slide open and Katie motioned Oliver to follow her into the rom with her.

Once inside the door, it quickly slide shut and Katie gave the compand lumos and the room suddenly lit up. The room consisted of two big sofas and a table inbetween them.

Katie sat down on the closest sofa and motioned for him to sit as well. Wordlessly he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Kate," he said quietly, looking at the ground. "I should of noticed."

Katie sighed and answered, "No, it's ok. I would of been so embarrassed if I thought you knew... although I'm sort of glad you know now."

"Ya, so is anything going to happen?"

"Do you want something to happen?"

Oliver looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. Studying the rest of her face, he realized how pretty she was. He had always thought of Katie, Angelina and Alicia as just a part of team, never looking at them in any other light and now he wished he hadn't. "Ya, I want more to happen," Oliver told her, smiling.

Katie smiled back at him and then threw her arms around him and hugged him harm.

"Thank you Oliver."

"No, thank _you_ Katie. And if I'm ever so blind again, please tell me."

Katie just laughed and pulled away from him, studying him as he had just done a few minutes ago. "Of course Oliver," she replied and then leaned foward and kissed him and this time he kissed her back and for the second time that day, Oliver felt like he had achieved glorious victory.

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think? I've never written anything about Oliver before, so what do you think? You like it?

Anyways, that was just a little stand alone. I won't be doing anymore chapters or anything.

_Please_ review! I want to know what you think about it. 


End file.
